Son Goji
Son Goji is the descendant of Son Goku. Appearance: He resembles Goku very much but is smaller then him, He has an undershirt that is yellow and goes to his wrists like Goten's blue undershirt. His torso and bottoms are both a crimson like red, and he wears a blue-aqua colored belt. His shoes are almost exactly like GT Goku's, but with yellow ankle wraps instead of white. His hair resembles Goku's in some ways but is like the Super Saiyan 1 version but jet black. He was born with a tail just like a Saiyan and has never looked at the full moon yet, he wears a yellow cape when travelling. Personality: His personality is much like Goku's, so much people call him the reincarnation of Goku. He has a cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive. Biography: Goji was raised in the mountain regions, not far where Goku and his family used to live, he often wandered its immense jungles, that is when he came upon the deserted shrine where Young Goku used to live with his grandpa, Gohan. Inside he found the four star dragon ball, He was given a vision by the mystical artifact, it showed him the future, the planet was a desolate wasteland and he saw his family dead in the sand, then he saw a figure in black walk forward, a cruel chuckle was heard then a flash of purple. Goji ran back to his house and showed his grandmother the Dragon Ball, she told him there was seven of them and that long ago his Great Ancestor had hidden them all in remote destinations of the world, eager to figure out what this vision met, she set Goji off on his quest to find them. Having been trained in the ancient arts of his ancestors, the Saiyans, Goji embarked on his journey to find the seven Dragon Balls to find out what new threat was arriving. Power: Goji inherited his ancestors will of never giving up, during his Grandmother's training he pushed himself to the limit, becoming stronger and stronger. He is shown to be able to hold his own against opponents such as Piccolo Jr and Madoka, who are both very strong opponents. Techniques and special abilites: Goji has shown he is a good fighter, going toe-to-toe with Kid Piccolo, who has trained for all his life and defeating the Robots of Emperor Pilaf II. He has the ability to fly. He can use the Kamehameha, having never practiced it, just like Goku after he saw Master Roshi performing it. He can perform many more attacks: notably a combined energy wave technique with Goku that is very similar to the Non-Stop Violence. Gallery: Goji Charging.png|Goji charging an energy attack Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Z Warriors Category:Dragon Ball GX Category:Luke 12346 Category:Characters Category:Hybrids